Without you
by Alma Jade Cullen
Summary: Como yo pienso que sería todo. Dolida, extrañada. Cory & Lea. Terrible para los summaries.


A modo de desahogo… This is for you Cory.

**Por favor, si todavía están sensibles, no lo lean. Hasta para mí que lo escribí, es fuerte.**

* * *

_Without you._

No lo entendía, nunca lo entendería. El dolor traspasaba cada parte de su cuerpo, el desgarro de saber una vez más que les falló a todos. Más, siempre le quedaría ese pequeño trocito de cielo que dejo en la tierra.

_I can't win, I can't reign, I will never win this game._

Pero ya no sería lo mismo estar sin ella, no malinterpreten, es solo que en otra dimensión, con otra clase de vida, jamás sería lo mismo…

_Without you__, __without you_

Ya se lo habían explicado, la vida prolongada de los seres humanos, era un simple suspiro de tiempo a comparación de todo lo que ellos debían vivir en la otra dimensión, ese no era el problema, no era tan egoísta, no volvería a ser tan egoísta. Su pesar, era ver el sufrimiento de todos aquellos que lo conocieron, su pesar era verla a ella, escondida en un rincón, sin poder cantar, sin poder vivir.

_I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same._

Sin poder evitarlo, se llevo una mano al corazón, el pidió quedarse allí para recibirla, el pidió que no le mandaran a otro cuerpo todavía, solamente para ver su llegada, mostrarle que el todavía estaba allí. El quería acompañarla donde sea que fuera, a donde su alma, tan pura y hermosa, lo llevara a él, el ser renegado que ella no pudo salvar…_  
_

_Without you__, __without you _

Y fue en su momento de luto, donde se dio cuenta que nadie fue nunca tan Hermosa llorando como ella. Se desgarraba de dolor por su familia, por sus amigos, por aquella extraña gente que a pesar de todo lo quería, pero sin duda la pérdida le dolía mas a quien sería su esposa en no mucho.

-Cariño, te he defraudado…

_I won't run, I won't fly, I will never make it by._

Y como si fuera que Lea escucho sus palabras, ella miro hacia donde estaba el, parado mirandola, con total seriedad. Pensando que los angeles le habian mentido, maldijo por lo bajo pero de nuevo miro a su novia, a su prometida quien se encogió de hombros y sonrió con pesar.

_Without you, without you _

Cerro sus ojos y junto sus manos a la altura de su pequeña cintura buscando serenidad, luego de unos minutos llevo una mano al corazón de Cory, y le susurró al oído algo que solo él pudo oír.

_I can't rest, I can't fight, All I need is you and I._

-Tendré que hacerlo sin ti mi amor… Dejaste que nos vencieran, me dejaste. Pero yo no te dejaré a ti, nunca. ¿Lo sabes? Siempre serás parte de mi. Por siempre.

_Without you, without you._

La que había sido su confidente, su amante, su amor, la unica persona con la que podía compartir cada uno de los detalles de su vida sin generar una reacción negativa de su parte, tomó su mano ahora fría, ya que la temperatura había abandonado su cuerpo hace mucho tiempo, y deposito en ella un papel doblado a la mitad.

_Can´t erase, so I'll take blame__,  
__but I can't accept that we're estranged._

Extrañado, Cory intento acercarse pero al verla sonreír con picardía la miró con recelo... El esperó paciente, quería escuchar lo que saldría de su boca, aunque intuía lo que se avecinaba.

_Without you. without you_

-Es la primer foto de nuestros bebés… El viernes, descubrí que serán dos.

_I can't quit now this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night__  
_

Fue entonces, cuando su desesperación por tocarla, abrazarla, y consolarla fue más grande que su respeto a los ángeles que lo acompañaban y decidió que él no podía quedarse allí, no podía, él debía volver, debía, de alguna forma…

-No podemos volver. – Cory miro desesperado al ángel que lo contenía con un abrazo misericordioso y consolador, pero se contuvo de gritar y patalear. Esperó y como nunca en su vida, tomo el control. Él no se perdería de nada, estaría con ellos antes que bajaran aquí, durante su vida, y también al final de ella. Los cuidaría, siempre.

Sonrió tranquilo.

-No, no puedo volver.

_Without you, without you _

Miro a Lea, por última vez cuando su cuerpo terrenal era bajo lentamente hacía el suelo… Su pequeña sacudió su cabeza en símbolo de negación y por segunda vez, miro hacia donde estaba el parado, en medio de sus dos ángeles guardianes.

-¿Ella puede verme? – Preguntó inseguro.

- Solamente si ella quiere…- contestó uno con inmaculada compostura.

-¿Ella quiere verme? – Uno de los querubines suspiró.

- Por supuesto, mas que nadie en este mundo.- Cory sonrió, no entendía como podían soportarle tanto esos dos pequeños angelitos, venía haciendo preguntas estúpidas desde que lo encontraron vagando por el Paraíso.  
_  
__I won't soar i won't climb if you'e not here,__  
__i'm paralyzed._

Lea se tendio boca arriba en el pasto de su patio trasero, sabía que el estaba allí, siempre mirandolos, guiandolos a los tres. Más ella no quería perturbar su paz, hace seis meses había dejado a Cory en el cementerio, con la primera foto de sus gemelos más él, los había seguido, a los tres. Y ella estaba feliz de que así sea.

_Without you, without you_

Escucho un llanto, y se dio cuenta que era su pequeño Allan, quien hacía un mes estaba con ella, el y su hermana Julieta.

Adios, descanso.

_I can't look, i'm so blind._

El sabía que ella podría sola, pero aun así el verla le dolía, esperaba impaciente que sus años pasaran hasta llegar a la vejez, así podría recibirla ya que no le dejaban bajar más, debido a que habían otras almas que merecían la misma atención que el tuvo en sus tiempos.

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind._

-Agradezco tanto a todos los que siempre me apoyaron.- Lea miró hacia arriba mientras besaba su Oscar.- A mi angel, a mis dos hijos y a mi esposo que está aquí conmigo hoy.- Miró a su esposo Mark, alguien que no era conocido en el medio pero que durante esos diez años que llevaba sin Cory, había sido el gran sustento de su vida. El sabía que Cory nunca saldría de su vida ni de la de sus hijos, y lo aceptaba. Era un angel mas caído del cielo.

_Without you, without you._

Es hora Cory…

-¿Ya? - Nervioso, consternado y adolorido de esperar esos años, miro su muñeca y asintió. Camino nervioso de un lado al otro, hasta que su arcángel favorito, Rafael, lo detuvo con solvente ternura

-Todo estará bien.

-¿No crees que es un poco temprano para hacerlo? Apenas pasaron horas desde que me fui de allí. – Tanto tiempo sin tenerla le había hecho extrañarla demasiado, pero eso no significaba que el quería que ella terminara ya con su vida y su felicidad.

El arcangel lo miró con diversión y compasión.

-Fueron más de 80 años, los que estuvo ella allí abajo esperando por ti. Es hora de que cumplas tu cometido.

_I'm lost i'm vain i will never be the same_

-Lea… mi amor, es hora de irnos.- La pequeña anciana lo miró con una ternura que no cabía en un solo cuerpo y menos con esa estatura. Su sonrisa fue tan grande que fue increíble el momento en el que salió de sus labios.

-Viniste, volviste…- Sus ojos llenos de amor, un amor que jamás cesaría, le hizo arrepentirse de todo lo que no pudo darle a esa muje sus hijos en vida. Pero el sabía que tendrían muchísimas más vidas juntos, para remediar el error de esta.

-Vine, pero ahora debemos irnos, llego tu momento, y debemos elegir otro lugar para encontrarnos…- Con dulzura tomó el mano de esa anciana de cabello aún oscuro, el amor de su vida no había cambiado demasiado, salvo por sus arrugas.-

- ¿Sabes que te esperé mucho no es así?

- ¿Y tu sabes que yo te esperé mucho también? Esta vez lo haremos diferente, serás parte de mi vida desde el inicio. – Cory la beso con anhelo y amor. Y lentamente dejo ir toda esa soledad y culpa que contenía. Sí… El lo haría bien esta vez, ella ya había sufrido lo suficiente.

- Aún me debes explicaciones. – Lea se cruzo de brazos y se negó a seguir caminando.

- Soy un idiota y tu lo sabes… Pero debes perdonarme.

- ¿Me amarás por siempre?- Cory sonrió mientras miraba a aquella mujer, desde que estaban en el paraíso se hacía mas joven, volviendo a sus preciados 26.

- Te amaré hasta el final de los Tiempos Lea Michelle. Y si esto no es una prueba, entonces que me parta un rayo.

- Cory, aquí no hay rayos…- Cory beso los labios de aquella joven mujer, la mas hermosa que había visto.

- Aguafiestas. – Sus risas se extendieron a lo largo y ancho del cielo, aquella felicidad, sin aparentar, sin falsedad, eso era todo lo que ellos pedían y podrían vivir juntos en su paraiso, en la tierra o en donde se lo propusieran, siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos.

Nada mas importaba, nada mas que ella y el, juntos y una eternidad para amarse.

Una eternidad, para vivir su propia historia de amor.

_Without you, without you…_


End file.
